Reunited: A Spirited away Sequel
by Kuzuro
Summary: Chihiro comes back to the spirit world after ten years to find that Haku is now the new master of the bath house. Lots of dangers have settled in, from evil spirits and demons threatening Haku and his river god status, but Chihiro is ready to fight against the evil spirits alongside Haku. Will she survive and will she be able to stay? (has minor OCs added)
1. Chapter 1

Chihiro ran through the old train station on her way to the spirit world she had longed to come back to for years.

She was twenty years of age now and she had been waiting for this day to arrive.

"I'll see you again some day" the boy's words echoed in her mind, "I promise."

She had come back to the train station every week after she had left the spirit world, but to her luck, the entryway was sealed.

She decided to spend any minute she could doing research on spirits and gods from what information was in her world. So many stories she read about being Spirited Away and how these people never came back from the other side. Chihiro even started to work at the shrine near her home so she could connect with the spirits and gods from her world. She would talk to the spirits that lingered around the temple and tell them stories of her adventures on the other side. They trusted her and adored her. They even started bringing her messages from Haku from the other side. He was working his hardest to manage the bath house. Yubaba had fled with her son soon after Haku had demanded his freedom. Haku told her how his side of the station was also sealed and he couldn't come to her world to get her because his river had been filled and if he entered the human world he would die since he was without the connection to his river.

Last night she had a dream, no, a vision that the gateway was once again open. She knew it would only be open for a short time while it let large amounts of spirits travel from her world to their own.

Chihiro packed up all her necessities and headed out. She ran as hard as she could up that dirt road and to the train station. The branches of the overgrown trees scratched at her exposed arms and legs as she bolted.

"No point in slowing down now" she thought, "I have to hurry before it closes. This will be my last chance to see Haku!"

She knew if the gate closed now that she would have to wait another 10 years before it opened again, but she knew she would die from the sadness of being separated from her true love any longer.

She squinted as she came through the exit as the hot, bright sun from the other side hit her face.

The rolling grassy hills and the smell of cooking food.

She was finally there.

[To be Continued!]

_Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'd just like to take this moment to introduce myself! This is my first fanfic and I hope to be able to bring these characters to life and make something really fun to read. I'm sorry it's so short this time around. The chapters will be a lot longer next time._


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shown rising in the sky. It was early morning in the Spirit World. Dew stuck to the leaves and grass, the scent of wet earth hung in the air and a breeze pushed behind Chihiro as she walked. Leaves drifted by her as she walked.

"I have a while before the sun goes down and I start to disappear" She said to herself, "When the sun goes down I'll start to vanish.."

"Plenty of time to get to the bathhouse" She thought as she looked at the ghost town in the distance.

She started her walk towards it. She could feel all the spirits and the energy around her stirring. There were so many spirits in this world she had the opportunity to talk to in her world. Her spiritual powers felt stronger here. She felt connected to nature and to this world.

She walked down the dirt streets of the small shop area, the scent of cooking meat wafting through the air. Finally, she made it to the steps and skipped up them quickly.

"Just around the corner.." she said to herself as she got to the top.

She turned to face the bathouse, smoke billowing from the metal smokestack and steam wafted around the water flowing on the rocks around it. She walked up to the bridge.

"Kohaku.." She whispered, "He's here"

She made her way to the entrance, but it was locked shut. She knocked and heard someone stirring behind the door.

"We aren't open. We open later tonight at sundown." said an irritated voice.

"But I am here by request of Master Kohaku" She chimed.

The door opened a bit to reveil the frog foreman. He cringed.

"Human?" He looked up to her face, "wait- Sen?"

She nodded and walked closer to the door.

"Master Kohaku called for me at once." She smiled, "You know how he is if you keep him waiting too long."

"AH yes!" He exclaimed, "Let me escort you inside."

He opened the door for her and she walked in quickly.

"Right this way" He stated, walking her over to the elevator, "Up this elevator. It goes right to the top."

She nodded.

"Master Kohaku might still be sleeping. He had a busy night last night." He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, "Lots of trouble with his family showing up unexpectedly."

"Oh?" She hadn't heard of this from Kohaku, but he may not have wanted to worry her, "Thank you"

She pulled the lever and started up towards Yubaba's old office.

_**(Thank you for the reviews! Haku will be showing up in the next chapter!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator whirred as it rose up higher and higher. Chihiro felt exhilarated at the thought of seeing Kohaku again. She was so excited to catch up with him and be with him for the first time in so long. It was convenient that they could pass messages to each other from the spirits that stayed at the shrine Chihiro helped at, but she couldn't ask very much or talk about anything private. She had been wanting to know his feelings towards her for so long. She had fallen in love with him those many years ago, but she never had her feelings returned. She was starting to feel anxious about their meeting, especially since he hadn't known she would be coming. She started to nervously play with the hem of her dress.

"I hope he won't be mad.." She said to herself, "I mean, the gate might not be open for much longer and I needed to know his feelings for me."

She looked down at the floor of the elevator.

"I just need enough time to give him this.." She lifted a small glass bottle that was attached to a jewelry chain around her neck. It had glistening water inside, "Water from his river... So he can go as he pleases through the barrier."

She clenched it and held it close. She had dug where the river had been covered up for months soon after she had gotten back the first time she had entered the spirit world, in hopes that she could make contact with Haku. She never did make contact, but she saved some of the water from the river in that tiny bottle. After her training at the shrine, She soon learned she had been given spiritual power granted by the spirits of the shrine as a token of their friendship and her protection of the shrine. The water had powers as well, powers to protect.

The Elevator ground to a halt at the top floor. She stepped off into the dimly lit hallway. Her heart was beating furiously.

"H-Haku..?" she called out, "It's me- Chihir-"

Her words were cut out by the sound of a bang.

"What was-" She started, "Haku?"

She heard a grunt and another bang. She ran down the hall to the door of Yubaba's old office. There were two doors instead of the office one. She heard someone stirring in the room to the right. She knocked on the door softly.

"Haku? Is that you?" She asked, "The foreman told me you would be up here. I'm sorry if I woke you, but I had to come. The barrier has weakened and I was able to pass through. I really needed to come see you and I-"

The door flung open and staring back at her was a very handsome, older, and _shirtless_ Haku. Her face reddened.

"Chihiro- Is that really you or am I dreaming again?" He pulled her into a warm embrace, "I can't believe this is true. I just can't"

He squeezed her tightly and Chihiro started to cry.

"I've missed you so much!" She wept returning his embrace, "I can't believe it either"

He dried her tears and placed his forehead on hers looking deep into her eyes, "You've changed."

"I have?" Her face felt hot.

"Your spirit is stronger than it was before. I can see it in your eyes."

She broke her gaze with him out of embarrassment.

"Well I had to get stronger.." She looked at the ground and back into his eyes, "So I could make it back to you!"

She grabbed his hand.

"I have something for you, and If my theory is right.." She placed the tiny liquid filled bottle into his palm, "This can help you pass to my world."

"T-This is-?!"

She nodded, "Water.." She looked up at him, "..from your river."

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

_(I can write a lot more now since I don't work for another few days! I hope everyone is enjoying the longer chapters!)_


End file.
